


just like this (the two of us forever)

by myoi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, cliché fake date, squint for samo, this is lowkey only for my own entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoi/pseuds/myoi
Summary: Mina's terrible lying skills and Nayeon's inability to say no to Mina is what got them here: pressed up against each other in a cramped photo booth, contemplating which direction they should be moving now.





	just like this (the two of us forever)

“So not only you told them we’re dating, but you also agreed to a double date?” Nayeon asked incredulously, staring down at the younger girl, who’s currently looking at her with an unreadable expression. “And you expect me to agree?”

Mina sighed. She was aware that asking this of her roommate (who she may or may not have a crush on) was a bad idea. But she’s not a quick liar and even if she was, Sana would see right through her anyways. So, Mina _knows_ it’s a bad idea, but it’s her only idea.

She took a deep breath and started again. “Look, it’s just one night, okay, and they won’t ask afterwards. _And_ they’ll be doing all the booking and planning, you don’t have to do anything.”

Nayeon seemed to consider the idea for a moment, given the younger girl’s desperation ( _Why couldn’t she just tell them she was busy with school like any normal lying person?_ She didn’t ask, though. She didn’t want to make Mina feel bad.)

Nayeon’s look of contemplation encouraged Mina to press further. “And it’s Disneyland! Who says no to Disneyland? Come on Nabongs, consider it a group hang out.” Mina pleaded.

“Yeah, a group hang out in which I have to hold your hand and maybe occasionally kiss you. Not a very enticing offer.” Nayeon replied, too busy with her stubborn point of view to notice the slight flush of Mina’s cheeks.

But before Mina started another round of convincing -she was about to use her greatest weapon at her disposal, the _puppy eyes_ \- the older girl gave her a defeated sigh. “I guess you’re right though, it _is_ Disneyland.” She said and Mina’s face immediately lit up. “Trust me, I won’t make it more awkward than it has to be. Thank you.”

Mina moved forwards and hugged Nayeon, as the latter placed her hands hesitantly on the other’s back. “Yeah sure, just don’t make me regret this.” She sarcastically replied. _Like I’m not already regretting this,_ she thought as Mina pulled away and walked over to her room.

 

Her mindless pacing was interrupted by a soft knock at her door. She paused, muttered a _come in_ then continued pacing once more. “Why are you so stressed out? It’s not like it’s a real date or anything.” Mina said with a slight laugh at the scene in front of her.

“Is this a joke to you, Myoui?” Nayeon said, groaning as she fell face-first onto the pile of clothes on her bed. “I don’t know what to wear.” The older girl continued, voice slightly muffled.

Mina laughed, moving forwards and kneeling beside the other girl. “You realize this feels a lot like a terrible 90s rom-com, right?” She groaned in response once more, lifting her face to look at Mina.

She almost told her how beautiful she looks but 1. The fake date hasn’t started yet _(and not a minute sooner)_ and 2. She’s dressed in a simple sweater and a simple pair of jeans so Mina wouldn’t believe her anyways. (She still looked beautiful though, Nayeon made a mental note to tell her later.)

“Well then,” Nayeon started, leaving her place on the bed to sit next to Mina, “in true terrible 90s rom-com fashion, I’m just trying to impress your friends here.” She replied.

Mina only gave her a soft laugh in response. “Are you going in this?” She asked, while Mina nodded. “It’s not a big deal Nayeon, just wear anything.” She paused, _you’d look beautiful in anything anyways_ \- “Sana and Momo are almost there.”

Nayeon took a deep breath as she got up, “Okay then, let me wear something similar to yours. Matching is cute, right?” Turning around to face her bed and the mountain of clothes on it, she once again missed the pink shade the younger girl’s cheeks have become. “Yeah.” She breathed out. “It’s cute.”

Before Mina could say anything else, she received a text message from Sana, telling her that they’ve arrived. “Seems like Sana and Momo already got a head start on the date.” She remarked, pocketing her phone.

“Well,” Nayeon said, grabbing her things, already set for the night, “Let’s go then. Don’t wanna be late to the fake date.”

 

“Okay so,” Mina started a while later after they had settled in the taxi, and after texting her friends that they’re on the way now. They had about thirty minutes ahead of them to get from their Shibuya apartment to Disneyland anyways, so she was in no rush to discuss this with Nayeon.

(Not because she gets flustered, not at all.)

“I told them that we’ve been together for two months-“ Before the younger girl can continue, Nayeon interrupted. “Wait two whole months? I thought one at most.”

Mina rolled her eyes and continued. “Don’t interrupt me, I was just gonna tell you why. Yes, two, it’s how long I haven’t talked to either of them so it makes sense.” Nayeon nodded, prompting Mina to continue. “I think we already know enough of each other as much as two month old couple should anyways, so otherwise we should be fine?”

Nayeon shook her head, gesturing wildly as she spoke. “No, Mina, where’s the _cheesiness_ , like, who asked who out first, or where our first date was, you know, the typical stuff your two nosy best friends would ask.”

Mina frowned. “I haven’t thought of that.” She heard Nayeon mumble an amused _Of course you haven’t_ but she ignored her and continued. “Can you do the talking? Get as cheesy as you want.”

Nayeon just rolled her eyes. “You’re a terrible liar, you know that? We’re meeting _your_ friends but _I_ have the lie thought out.” Mina gave her a surprised look. “Entertain me, what did you come up with?”

Nayeon sat more upright, now directly facing the other girl. “I have to come up with what we did for our one month anniversary, but alas,” She began, the younger girl smiling at her dedication to this.

 _Was it something else?_ She didn’t bother deciphering it. Not when Nayeon was so enthusiastically talking right now, anyways.

“So, our first date was obviously us cycling near the beach for a while, maybe Tamagawa river bank, till the sun started setting, which was when we had a picnic watching the sunset at the shore you know, romantic stuff.

and we spent the rest of the night watching the river and the stars. Oh, and _I_ asked _you_ out.” She concluded, smiling proudly at her well thought out fake (or not) first date.

The younger girl considered Nayeon’s story for a bit. “Hey,” Mina protested, “What makes you think _I_ wouldn’t take the first step?”

The older girl laughed. “This is _my scenario_ , since you forgot to come up with one. So we’ll be going with that!” She smiled, clapping her hands together. Her smile this time was different from the accomplished smile earlier, but Mina didn’t pay attention.

She seemed to accept her fate, and the endless teasing from Sana and Momo to follow, and settled back in her seat, mirroring the older girl’s actions. “Didn’t know you were _that_ cheesy, by the way.”

 

Soon enough, Mina found herself enthusiastically running towards her two best friends, while Nayeon walked towards them with a smile on her face.

The three Japanese girls were both hugging and quickly catching up with each other, and fifteen minutes later Mina remembered Nayeon, _her girlfriend_.

( _This is Nayeon, my, uh, girlfriend_ , Mina had unceremoniously introduced, with her face and ears so red that Nayeon couldn’t miss this time.)

After a quick round of introductions, Momo came forward with an endearing attempt of being a protective older sister (once again in true 90s rom-com fashion, giving Nayeon the customary _break her heart and I’ll break your neck_ while simultaneously looking like she could never hurt a fly.)

They decided to take a tour around the place in the Omnibus, chatting together. Nayeon made Mina describe their first date, loving how the younger girl’s cheeks reddened throughout the whole time she was talking, rarely making eye contact.

Mina had to retaliate though, so she asked Nayeon, accompanied by a smirk: “Baby, tell them how we spent our one month anniversary.”

The older girl momentarily lost her composure, with the word _baby_ playing on loop in her head. But the shock went as fast as it came, as Nayeon described their supposed one month anniversary date with so much details that Mina thought the older girl already did this before.

 _Or thought about this before. With Mina._ She didn’t stay for too long on that thought.

A while later Sana and Momo decided going to the haunted mansion, but Nayeon was too scared to go with.

(“You can’t be more of a coward than Momoring, are you?” Sana asked, not knowing that _yes_ , she is more of a coward than Momo.)

So, Nayeon took Mina to the Monsters, Inc. ride after her complaints of _I’m not seven, thank you_. “How about a compromise?” Nayeon offered, which briefly stopped Mina’s protests.

“If you come with me, we can go to your nerdy Star Wars thing, okay?” Mina narrowed her eyes at the older girl, since she _knows_ Mina can’t say no to Star wars. “Fine. Let’s go.” She said, taking Nayeon’s hand in hers and moving towards Nayeon’s ride.

After the Monsters, Inc. ride and the Star Wars ride, Nayeon led them to the shooting gallery, asking with her cutest expression: “Please, Sharon, I mean Mina, win me something. This _is_ a date after all.”

Mina gasped, frowning at her. “Okay one, not Sharon. Take it back.” She paused as Nayeon raised her hands up in surrender, smiling. Mina sighed and continued, “Two, all you can win here is a stupid score card with a message from Goofy, so don’t get your hopes up.”

Thanks to her several hours of playing action games and watching action movies, ( _and the Texan genes, Mina_ , Nayeon had said) Mina managed to get a perfect score of 10, earning her a silver sheriff badge that she placed as a necklace around Nayeon’s neck –with the other girl commenting about _how romantic_ that is.

Eventually the older girl got too tired and dizzy for more rides, so they found themselves at the souvenir shop, Momo and Sana (and the fake date) long forgotten.

As soon as the older girl got in, she squealed of excitement, pulling Mina along with her, “Come, this has to be the cutest plushie I’ve ever seen.”

She grabbed a Minnie Mouse one and hugged it. “It’s so soft, too. Minari, my girlfriend, buy this for me.” She asked, smiling.

And naturally, Mina returned her radiant smile, taking the plushie from her. “Anything for my girlfriend.” She said, the tips of her ears slightly reddening.

A while later, Nayeon noticed Mina eyeing a Minnie ears hairband with a red dotted bow, but said nothing as she walked past it. Nayeon grabbed it for her nevertheless and they continued to the cashier.

“Here,” Nayeon said once they got out, handing her the Minnie ears. “So you can be matching with my plushie.”

The younger girl smiled, thanking her as she placed it on top of her head. They strolled around for a while until Nayeon got tired. Again.

“Okay, that’s it. Can we find your friends and go home, I’m tired.” She whined, earning a laugh from Mina. “Okay, okay, one last stop though.” She said, pointing to the photo booth near them.

Nayeon rolled her eyes at Mina, which made the younger girl continue. “Come on, miss first-cheesy-date-spent-stargazing.” Nayeon huffed, “Fair enough, let’s go take some stupid pictures.”

Nayeon took the lead towards the photo booth, sitting in the middle. As Mina was getting in, her hairband bumped with the entrance of the booth, making Nayeon laugh while Mina pretended to rub her head in pain.

“Come here,” Nayeon said, scooting further to give the younger girl some space to sit in.

“Let me take this.” She continued, pulling the hairband from Mina’s head, and instead of noticing that a photo has already been taken and they didn’t pay attention, she could only notice Mina’s proximity right now as she took her hairband in her hands.

Looking back up at Mina’s face, and how they’re so close now that she can see the tiny moles that almost resemble freckles on her cheek, and how her moles can look like the most beautiful constellation if Nayeon traced them, she registered the sound of the shutter going off again.

And so, she slightly leaned in, noticing Mina’s gaze on her lips and her own erratic heartbeat, but paused to perfectly time the interval for the third photo, then pressed her lips to Mina’s softly just as the shutter went off for the third time.

She didn’t linger, though. She stayed long enough so that the camera could catch it, but short enough that Mina would’ve brushed off as an accident if Mina wasn’t also thinking about the same thing.

But no, she couldn’t be imagining it. So when Nayeon pulls away and drapes an arm over her shoulder looking nonchalant, already posing for the last photo with a bright smile, Mina remains dazed, her lips parted and still staring at Nayeon.

She _knows_ she’s not imagining this because her lips still tingle from those 3 quick seconds.

The last shutter goes off and Mina manages to leave the booth on her two feet without stumbling, while Nayeon moved past her to grab the photo strips.

“Here you go,” Nayeon handed her her copy of the photo strip, eyes glancing over the third one and smiling proudly. “Now we’ve documented the date.”

 _The fake date_. Mina remembers, and for once she stops and thinks about Nayeon leaving out the word “fake”. Her mind went back to the words and expressions she couldn’t read but brushed off.

How Nayeon’s stubbornness about the date was just concealed excitement, and her mess of a room while picking out an outfit wasn’t to impress her friends, but to impress _her_ , and the elaborate first date plan (and maybe even the one month anniversary date) wasn’t for their fake relationship but perhaps something real for them.

But the only thing that would remain part of the fake date is Nayeon taking the first step, because it’s not Nayeon who’s currently moving forwards but it’s Mina, who kisses Nayeon now with _more_ , more passion yet more care and more love and definitely more timing so that when they eventually pull away from each other there would be no room for doubts, and Mina tries to convey through the kiss that _no, this isn’t fake anymore. This is real, Nayeon_.

(She feels as if Nayeon’s also conveying a message to her, that this was never fake to her.)

When Mina pulls away, both breathless, cheeks dusted with pink (Nayeon _finally_ notices, and wonders how many times she missed), and their lips slightly swollen, Mina –being _Mina_ \- whispers to the older girl. “Guess you were wrong about who’d take initiative.”

And Nayeon being _Nayeon_ , rushes to defend herself, “I’m sorry, were you the one who kissed me at the photo booth? I don’t recall.”

Before Mina replied though, she heard a loud voice calling for her –unmistakably Sana’s. “Minari,” she says as Sana and Momo approach them.

“Where have you guys been, huh?” Sana smirks, looking back between Nayeon and Mina, while Momo laughed quietly beside her.

“She won’t drop this, will she?” Nayeon whispered to the younger girl, who was currently placing her head on the other’s shoulder.

“Nope.” She mumbled, lips moving over Nayeon’s collarbone as she speaks. But Nayeon learned in the short time she knew Sana that maybe her pressing isn’t a bad thing. After all, they’re here because of her.

 

Later that night when they get to bed, Mina whispered to Nayeon, “Hey, you owe me that romantic first date by the way.” Nayeon chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. “Anything for my girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to oomf for the idea and motivating me to post this,, give me feedback on twitter @mihyoui n thank you for reading!!


End file.
